Rolling Stone
by goldenfox444
Summary: This Story is going to start out with some pokemon when a kid gets warped to the pokemon world and later travels to other worlds such as Ranma 12, Naurto, and maybe some others starts out rated k then works it way to T later on. R&R Please First Story so
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMERY: Okay this is going to be a bit of crossovers between Pokemon, Naruto, and maybe some Ranma ½ depending how things turn out. Also as the story progress I will make some of the most common pairings with casts of that follow the shows. If you don't like any of the shows the come up in this fiction then just don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from pokemon, Naruto, or Ranma ½ in this story is that clear solider!**

**Random person: crystal sir!**

**Author: umm…. Yeah… okay anyway here we go!**

_Thoughts _

"talking"

**Chapter 1**

**Wishes are tricky**

Man I really hate my life…

It's the same story every single day Alex do this Alex to that. No one ever appreciates me no matter what I do.

Yeah my name is Alex no one special just the ordinary outcast of the town the center of everyone's jokes it gets seriously annoying after awhile. Shoot! Probably wondering who the heck am I huh? Well to be blunt I am a kind of guy that likes being on the computer…. But now wait a minute there I am not some nerdy looking video game type of guy oh no just some guy with nothing better to do then get in everybody's way that is just an average body semi tanned skinned with lean body no packs no bulging muscles just lean.

My whole life seemed to be jinxed anything that can go wrong with me does happens which causes me to think: _is this life is really worth it I mean sometimes would it be better if I was not around anymore who would miss me right?. _

Well anyway here I am just channel surfing the tube seeing what's on in my room while attempting to seclude my myself from my 'caring' family then just randomly stop on this stupid show called pokemon where this kid and his friends traveling greeting with over friendly people. I mean oh yeah life is really like that, I wished that my life was that simple. After pondering yeah right like anything good would happen to me no matter what my stupid television starts acting up so I did what always works bang on it until the picture starts working again but now all the colors are getting all spirally the next thing that I know of the whole room goes white…..

Location: ?

_Dang my head hurts, and what is up with all the racket._

Alex: "…Ow my head where the heck am I?"

?: "Oh I see you are finally awake and the place you are at is a friends house I was on my here when I found you lying on the ground and brought you here which wasn't easy for a man my age."

Alex: "Ok thanks and umm… who are you?"

?: "Oh my how forgetful of me my name is Samuel Oak and you can call me Prof. "-And you are at Delia Ketchum's house."

Alex: _for some reasons the names ring a bell oh well. _"Well thanks for the help I appreciated it and my name is Alex nice to meet you professor."

Delia: "I see that our guest is finally awake Mr. Mime can you please get him water please?"

Mr. Mime: "Mime!"

Alex: "A Mr. Mime? Isn't that a pokemon? Ok I'm wierded out now what town is this?"

Oak: "This is Pallet Town. I'm guessing you are not from around here are you?"

Alex: "Oh you have no idea." Sigh. _how am going to get out of this one I am just going to say that hey man I am from another dimension that will get me straight to the loony bin, but what other choice do I got right oh well nothing else can go wrong right?_ "Well yeah about that um lets just say I am from a whole other world where creatures like Mr. Mime do not exist and the rest I am no going into." Sigh.

Delia: "Oh my!"

Oak: "Interesting. By the sound of things you will need a place to stay. I am have been a bit shorthanded at the lab so you may stay with me until we figure out what to do okay?"

Delia: "And since it is already late you my stay the night here in my son's room since he is traveling with his friends I'll show you there."

Alex: "Thanks you Mrs. Ketchum."

Oak: "Well I'll take my leave now Delia, and Alex meet me in my lab at ten a.m."

Alex: "Alright professor, goodnight."

Delia: "Goodnight Samuel."

Well that's it for this chapter. I know this is a bit short but this is just the beginning the excitement starts up next.

And remember folks no reviews are like fish out of water so hurry up and review!


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the Crew

**Author: Well here comes chapter 2 is there any questions?**

**Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu: Yeah when do we come in? Pika!**

**Author: probably in this chapter if your good.**

**Ash: What!**

**Misty: Why?**

**Author: Tell you what, if all things go good you will show up early ok?**

**Ash & Misty: Yeah.**

**Author: Good here comes the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pokemon.**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting the crew**

**Location: Ketchum residence-Oak's laboratory **

Okay Mrs. Ketchum said that professors lab is down this road and there it is. Well this shouldn't too hard right? Anyway too late to do anything about it now.

"Hello professor you there?" _where is he _"Maybe he is in the back. There he is, hey professor I was wondering where you were."

"My is it ten already, sorry about that I got caught up checking up on the pokemon. Now that you're here I would like you to help me care for the pokemon that the trainers leave here until you figure out what your next move is that understood?"

"Yes professor, so where do I start?"

"You can start by feeding the young starter pokemon upstairs and their food is marked by their element type okay?"

" Got it professor. Okay now where are these little guys? Yo Charmander, Bulbasur, Squirtle you there got some food for you guys!"

"Charmander char!"

"Squirtle!"

"Bulba!"

Those were the three calls from small little pokemon all ready to jump for there food literally.

" Oh snap! Aahhhhh! Okay, okay I know you guys are hungry, but you got to get off so I can give it to you okay?"

In union "squirt/char/bulba"

"Good okay and here you go one for you, you, and you happy?" He hears happy replies from all of them as everything starts out good until Charmander starts choking on his food. "You alright there here let me help." So he repeatedly pats firmly against its back until the pellet comes back out. "There feeling a bit better now little guy?"

"Charmander char!" it replies cheerfully as it attempts to hug Alex with its short arms.

"Okay, okay I get it, now that's settled is everyone done?" With a few happy calls he picks up the bowls and starts to wash them off and as he was reaching for a towel to dry a vine picks it up and hands it to him thanks to Bulbasur while Squirtle is squirting the bowls. Then the small fire lizard attempts to help dry with an ember which equals one chard Alex how all he could say: "cough… thanks buddy and don't be sad it's the thought that counts… cough," with that they had a good laugh and at that very moment he hears a knocking at the door. " Just a sec guys I'll be back in a bit. I'm coming, I'm coming. Hello how can I help you?" As he answers the door for a group of three two boys and one girl.

The shorter boy answers first: " Hi I'm looking for Professor Oak is here I'm Ash Ketchum and these are my friends Misty and Brock." "Pika!" "Oh yeah and Pikachu." As they all greet each other.

"Yeah I herd about you from your mother and if you are looking for the professor he's in the back checking on the other pokemon here I'll lead you there." He says walking to the back door. "By the way my name is Alex I have been helping out the professor today." As they reach the ranch he shouts out to the Prof. Oak. " Professor Ash and his friends are here for you!"

The group soon hear footsteps coming towards them.

"Ah Ash I was expecting you how have you been doing?"

"Good I just got my 7th badge from the Johto League now all I need is one more to compete in the Silver Conference and when I win that I'll be a Pokemon Master!"

"Now don't get ahead of yourself Ash I'll admit your good, but there is always someone better." Shot back Misty

"Is that so Misty, hah I'll beat them all!"

"Oh really." She is says sarcastically.

"Yeah really!" Says Ash getting steamed.

"Now if that is not is not a lovers quarrel I don't know what is." Alex whispers to Brock.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" Ash and Misty shout in union.

"Whatever you say guys, whatever you say. By the way Prof. Oak the little guys are fed and I cleaned up there, so what's next?"

"Well in that case why don't we all take a short break inside I have some questions to ask you Alex."

"Sigh. Alright professor I know where this is going so I'll go make some tea since this is going to take awhile." Reasoned Alex

After everyone got settled down in their seats the questioning began.

"So what would you guys like to know about me?"

"I'll start off." Started the Prof. Oak. "Well Alex you can start of with what your likes, dislikes, and goals if you would?"

" Sure no problem professor, lets see here… ah yes I like stuff. I dislike other stuff. Now for goals I'm not totally sure but I always wanted to travel around the world."

"Yeah were are you from Alex?" Asked Ash.

"Well Ash that's one question I would not like to answer if you don't mind?" He responded.

"Lets just say that after living a good sixteen years at home I'm not planning making a visit anytime soon due to some _personal_ reasons. Plus even if I wanted to go back I wouldn't know how."

"What do you mean Alex?" questioned the three teenagers.

"Well lets put it this way, Ash I have heard that you encountered some odd pokemon that travel through dimensions is that correct?"

"Yeah they are called Unknown, but does that have to do with you?"

"Well to put it simply I am not from out of town I am out of this dimension so to speak meaning I come from a world similar to this one except without all the high tech compared to our technology were are not even close to yours. And our creatures that roam the Earth are vaguely similar to pokemon except without all the powers. I believe that about sums things up, besides I always wanted to travel I just did not expect traveling like this."

"So why don't you come wi— " But before Brock could finish three little pokemon started running down the stairs startled by something and piled on top of Alex.

"Okay guys I know its great fun jumping on me, but I'm not a trampoline so can you please get off." The three muttered an apology as Prof. Oak began to speak.

"Well now seems the little ones have grown attached to you there Alex."

Alex getting up off the ground, "Yeah in more ways than one, but they seem more scared than excited wonder what got to th— " Alex was soon interrupted by some evil laughter.

"Prepare for trouble" said a female voice

"Make it double" said a male voice

"To protect the world from devastation" said the same female voice

(And I'm going skip the rest okay? Okay!)

"Meowth dats right!"

"Wabafet"

"Team Rocket!" shouted everyone else except Alex.

"That's right twerps now hand over that Pikachu and those little baby pokemon over there to make a brand new generation of team rocket!" Demanded Jessie

"There is no way you are getting a hold of Pikachu or any other pokemon Team Rocket!" Exclaimed Ash

"We will see about that twerp, Meowth activate the suction tubes!" Ordered James

"On it Jimmy boy, time to come to papa with the super-vacuum 2000." Exclaimed Meowth as he activated the machine that was starting to pull in the four pokemon into the tube.

Ash quickly grabs his Pikachu as it begins to drift towards the large tube. But very soon Bulbasur, Charmander, and Squirtle begin to drift upwards until Alex grabs them all and pulls them away from the tube, but got himself being sucked up the tube while no one could do anything to help.

"Meowth you dimwit you were supposed to get the pokemon not another twerp." Screeched Jessie, " But we can still use this kid as bait for Pikachu."

"Hey you let go of Alex right now!" Demanded Ash

"Not on your life twerp unless you gives Pikachu!" Retorted James, while this pleasant discussion was going on the young starter pokemon were getting angry with Team Rocket for what they did to their new friend.

"Bulba bulb bulbasur!"

"Squirtle!"

"Charmander char!"

"Hey Meowth what are those pokemon saying?" Asking/demanding Meowth.

"Dos little guys are sayin we's better let go of their friend or else!"

""Or else"" or else what those babies going to do us…" James said slowly as he realizes that the pokemon starting to glow a bright white and their forms started changing.

"What's going on?" questioned Misty awed by the magnificent glow.

"They're evolving!" said Brock in awe

"Ivysuar!"

"Wartortle!"

"Charmelon!" Shouted the newly evolved pokemon in union in a angry tone while facing Team Rocket as their faces begin to pale.

"Ah Jess… Jessie I… I think we should let the twerp g-go, be-because they seem pretty ang-angry" stammered James a bit to late.

"Saur!" shouts Ivysuar as it launches a razor leaf attack at the tube to cut it which caused Alex to fall to the ground to watch as the pokemon begin to surround Team Rocket. Then the three newly evolved pokemon begin to charge up powerful attacks aiming them at the pokemon thieves.

The three shout in union blasting a water gun, flamethrower, and a solar beam attack flying!

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again…" Team Rocket shout union as they sail off with a ping in the sky.

**Author: Well that's chapter 2 I hope you liked it**

**Ash/Misty/Brock: What about us we were hardly in there!**

**Author: Relax after you will get some attention later on Ash and Misty.**

**Ash/Misty: What do you mean by that?**

**Author: What I mean is I'm going to pair you two up a couple**

**Ash/Misty: WHAT?**

**Brock: What about me? Don't I get someone special?**

**Author: Nope your just here for Ash and Misty's emotional support.**

**Brock: That's no fair ****L**

**Author: Well all fair in love and war**

**Remember Reviews are the meaning of life so review!**

**Author: Oh yeah chapter 3 heading this way**

**Ash: So what is going to happen in this chapter?**

**Author: Sorry Ash cant tell you it will ruin it for the reader.**

**Ash: You're mean**

**Author: I know I am so evil! MUHAHAHA!**

**Mermaid Man: EVIL! Quick Barnacle Boy to the boatmoblie away!**

**Barnacle Boy: Aw shut up you old coot!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything pokemon **


	3. Chapter 3 Beginning of New Beginnings

**Author: Oh yeah chapter 3 heading this way**

**Ash: So what is going to happen in this chapter?**

**Author: Sorry Ash cant tell you it will ruin it for the reader.**

**Ash: You're mean**

**Author: I know I am so evil! MUHAHAHA!**

**Mermaid Man: EVIL! Quick Barnacle Boy to the boatmoblie away!**

**Barnacle Boy: Aw shut up you old coot!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything pokemon **

**Chapter 3**

**Beginning of a new beginning**

As Team Rocket sailed through the skies to who knows where, all the young trainers and one professor were left in amazement to how the newly evolved pokemon handled themselves that is until Prof. Oak spoke up.

"Well now that a certain nuisance was taken care of, there is a new problem has arisen which is what to do with these young pokemon there were supposed to given to new trainers as starters. The only fair thing to do is to let them decide what to do," at that last remark Wartortle, Ivysuar, and Charmelon jumped on Alex as if suggesting to travel with him.

"Oomph, hey now guys I think that you guys are getting a little big for this, but I get the point: which is that you want to become my partners is that right?" With that question asked the three young pokemon nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Well is that okay with you Prof. Oak since I still have to work here."

"Ah don't worry about that Alex I could just ask some else to help besides you could use the experience as a trainer by going with Ash and his friends if that's alright with the four of you?"

"Sounds good with me I still need a some what of a guide so I know where I'm going how about it guys?"

The three younger trainers talked about it and agreed which followed by Ash saying, " We're good with it so why don't we all stay at my place I'm sure my mom wont mind."

"Good idea Ash, since I have to get the equipment for Alex and a little extra surprise for all of you tomorrow," said Prof. Oak.

"Um is it all right if Ivysuar, Wartortle, and Charmelon come with me so we can get used to each other a little more professor?" Alex questioned the Pallet specialist.

"Go right ahead here are there pokeballs to for when they need a rest."

"Thanks Prof. Oak, okay come on you three lets get go just let me know when you want to rest alright?" The pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Alright lets get going I haven't had some of my mom's cooking in a while, hey Pikachu race you there!" "Pika!" And just like that they were off running to Mrs. Ketchum, but in Misty's sad attempt to catch she tripped.

"Ow…my ankle," Misty cried out. After hearing that Ash and Pikachu ran back to check up on which at the same time Alex and Brock arrived at the scene.

"Misty! Are you okay?" Ash asked worriedly

"Here let me take a look at the ankle," Alex said as he set his bag down that he got from Prof. Oak that carries a little bit stuff that he got earlier on the ground and started to examine the ankle. "Well its not too bad you just have to stay of it until we can get some ice to prevent swelling at Ash's place. Hey Ash you should carry Misty over since it was your fault it is the least you could do," reasoned Alex in some what clever tone.

"You're right Alex, I sorry Misty here can you get on my back it should be easier that way." _Shoot me and Misty were just starting slowing down on the arguments I hope she isn't too mad at me. _After Misty gets on Ash's back we started walking to the Ketchum residence and Misty still hadn't said a word and this surprised Ash. _Okay something must really wrong she is usually yelling at me whenever I do something wrong. _" Hey Misty are you all right you have said anything," asked a concerned Ash

"Oh sorry Ash thanks for carrying me, you know you didn't have to Brock could have or maybe Alex," reasoned Misty. _Wow Ash really sounded worried there and he actually admitted he was wrong that was sweet of him that's a way I could actually love him…wait did I just say love? Something must be wrong with me…or maybe it was there all along and never realized it._

"No its alright after all Alex was right it was my fault, when I saw you fall I got a bit worried I really thought you were hurt badly," answered Ash. _Okay now I'm worried about Misty, since when do I care what happens to her. Well I am her friend after I do lo-like her…I mean she is my friend…yeah that's it just friends…._

Now a little farther back from Ash and Misty were Alex and Brock in there own conversation. "I still don't get why you had Ash carry Misty, I mean you could have easily done it," Brock asked in a curious tone.

"That's true Brock, but I think you and I both know those two got a special connection and besides look how they are enjoying each others company," Alex responded with a smirk. "And the best part is that her ankle is just fine not even a sprain it was just an excuse to get them together for a bit. The real fun begins when we reach to Ash's house where we can get Mrs. Ketchum on the plan and I'll tell you on the way."

"Oh you're good man, you are really good," smirked Brock.

"I know, its like they say tragedy make the heart grow fonder. Okay here are the specs now listen closely." From there to the Ketchum residence Alex told Brock the plan. Everyone shortly arrived at the house when Brock knocked on the door, after a few short moments Mrs. Ketchum answered the door.

"Oh hello there kids, oh and Ash I hope you changed you know what…"

"MOM! Don't embarrass me, and you please help me get Misty on the couch she got a sprain on her ankle on the way here." After they got Misty on the couch, Mrs. Ketchum was about to check her ankle until Brock saved the moment.

(Okay I forgot this little bit of Alex's pokemon walking outside their pokeballs, lets just say they got tired on the path to Ash's house okay? Okay! Back to the story.)

"Um Mrs. Ketchum shouldn't you get some ice for ankle before it swells to much."

"Oh my your right I'll be right back kids."

"Say Brock why don't we _help_ Mrs. Ketchum get the ice ready," Alex suspiciously asked the breeder. And after he agreed they headed to the kitchen to tell Mrs. K the plan.

While the plan was being discussed in the kitchen Ash and Misty started a conversation of their own.

"That was sweet of you to help here," Misty sweetly thanked as she looked away from him. _I hope Ash takes the hint._

Was Ash dumbfounded, _Misty and sweet that's something new, maybe just maybe I have a chance._ Ash nervously scratches the back of his saying, "No problem Mist after all we are best-friends aren't we?"

"We-we really are best friends Ash? I thought you didn't like me with all the shoutings I give you," she responded ashamedly.

"Don't worry about it Misty we know each other a long enough to know that we don't me anything when we get mad." Ash slowly moves Misty's head to face him and says something very sensitive, "besides I wouldn't like you any other way…" he soon sees Misty's face with tears starting to gather up giving her eyes a bit sparkling look. Ash soon finds himself moving closer to Misty and visa versa, _what is this feeling I just wanna, wanna kiss her…._

_Does Ash really feel the same way as I do? He must since we are getting closer…,_ those thoughts kept coming until their lips met for the first time.

"Well I hope we are not disturbing anything here?" Brock slyly says which caused Ash and Misty to pull apart quickly and blush.

"Oh my, my baby is growing up his first girlfriend," Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed which caused Ash and Misty to blush deeper.

"Okay as much as I hate to spoil this heart filled moment, we need to discuss sleeping arrangements. Brock gets the guest room since I don't think Ash and myself can handle his dream Jennies and Joys. So I'll get the couch, which leaves Ash and Misty staying in to stay in his own room with Misty on the bed because of here _condition_ and Ash on the floor. Besides we need someone to help her with stuff if she needs something during the night," reasoned Alex.

"But-" Ash was cut off by Alex.

"Well since there is no objections its late and sorry Misty you are on my bed tonight so Ash why don't you help her up to your bed for the night."

Without anymore said everyone headed to their respective rooms. And now without anymore interruptions Ash and Misty return to discussing about what just happened.

"Ash am-am I really your girlfriend," Misty timidly asked

"Well after…what just happened I-I really don't mind if y-you don't mind that is."

"Come up here to get your answer." As he made up to the bed that Misty was in she gave him a small peck on his cheek (the face mind you).

Ash smirks and says, "was that a yes or a no." So she gives him a real kiss on the lip on nods her head. With that they go off to sleep having wonderful dreams, but still oblivious to who was watching through a crack of the door. As the three spies creep to the living room they discuss their success.

"Dang that was fast Alex I tried for so long and couldn't get a spark or nothing," Brock told Alex disappointedly.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, just consider what you did with them was giving a good push to get their hearts moving," he laughed.

"Ya grandchildren I can hardly wait," at this remark from Mrs. K Brock and Alex sweat drop.

"Um Mrs. Ketchum I think it is a bit too early to think about that, I mean look how long it took them to get them together," reasoned Alex

"That's true, but Misty was always like a daughter to me so I cant help it," she giggles.

"Anyway this is too much excitement for today I'm packing it in goodnight everybody," says Alex. Now everybody else left awake went to bed for real this time.

**Author: Well that does it for chapter three. What do you guys think?**

**Ash: It was good cant wait till next chapter comes out.**

**Misty: Me too!**

**Brock: Will I get a girl?**

**Author: Sorry Brock just not feeling it besides remember what happened with Prof. Ivy.**

**Brock: (sulking) Don't say that name…**

**Remember People any review is a good review so push that button!**


	4. Chapter 4 Old acquaintances New

**Author: Okay people the fourth chapter is coming up everyone to their places.**

**Ash: What is happening next?**

**Author: Not much a little bit traveling and we are going to make a stop by with old friend of yours.**

**Misty: Really? Who?**

**Author Huh? You said something?**

**!Warning AAML continues in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I believe we all know the drill I do not own anything pokemon.**

**Chapter 4**

**Old acquaintances New relationships?**

Location: Ketchum Residence

Say why don't we check up on our new couple see what there doing this morning.

By the looks of things Ash is just getting up, "…yawn oh that was good night of sleep. And I had this great dream…" _Okay how did I get on top…of Misty? Shoot if she catches me I am as good as dead! _Oh and just his luck Misty's eyes starts to flutter open. When thought he was going to get a good airline mileage courtesy of Misty's mallet, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek in which he remembered what happened last night. When they were about to share a morning kiss together someone decides to ruin the moment.

"Okay you two love birds time rise and shine, besides we are supposed to meet Prof. Oak remember?" Brock rudely shouted as he opened the door for the room that Ash and Misty were sleeping in, but as soon as he saw the position they were in…, "well I'll give you guys a few more minutes to _wake up_ he-he-he."

"You better get outta of this room Brock or else its mallet time!" Misty warned.

"I'm gone," Brock said quickly as he ran down the stairs as fast as he can to get away from the weapon that is the source of all evil!

"So are they awake yet Brock, because the professor asked us to stop by at the lab today," just as Alex spoke those words Ash and Misty came down, "well speak of the devil, what took you guys so long. Wait don't tell me, you guys were making out all night, but enough of all this nonsense lets get to the lab Prof. Oak is waiting for us so lets get going."

And they were off to the lab all wondering what the surprise the professor was going to give them. As they approached the building Prof. Oak opened the door to them before they even had a chance to knock on it.

"Ah, you kids are right on time (weird how they always are :p) so take a seat and I'll bring out your surprise." The professor quickly leaves and comes back with a tray in hand with four odd gadgets that looks like a watch. "Here we are I would like you kids to test out these new pokedexes that I made it contains: a watch, map, pokedex, radio, and a cell phone. So as you can see these are very similar to Johto's pokegear except in more convenient size, and I would like kids to test them out for me."

"Wow professor these are amazing," Misty said.

"No kidding Mist cant wait to try them out," Ash agreed.

Alex starting to smile slyly, "'Mist' huh Ash? Real original pet name what is your name Ash?" at this remark Ash and Misty blush. "Ah romance the love is in the air, huh Brocko?"

"He he, oh yeah Alex I can feel it. Uh oh mallet senses tingling!" Oh did Brock feel it as soon as Misty's mallet made contact with his head like a hammer on a nail. "Know what Alex, love hurts…ow."

"Changing the subject now, so guys when is a good time to leave?" questioned Alex

"How about right now I still have to get my last badge," reasoned Ash

Now that Brock recovered…mostly, "well the last badge for you get is in Blackthorn know for its tough dragon type pokemon lead by the (Girl mode) beautiful Clair (Normal mode…I think?) it says here that she trained along side Lance the Dragon Master so be careful Ash."

"So what are we waiting for lets go, why don't we take the bullet train in Saffron that leads to Goldenrod sound good?" asked Alex, on which they all agreed, "good I need to see if I can get anymore pokemon on the way there, with that taken care of I think we should take our leave before it gets to late so catch you later professor."

Ash, Brock, Misty say there farewells together, "see you later Professor Oak."

"Good luck to you kids," responded the professor.

As our heroes make their way to Viridian City Ash and Misty were bit ahead holding hands as they walked along followed by Brock and Alex singing a little tune…okay just Brock. (okay words like *this* means singing)

*Uh huh, on the road again we're on the road again and there is no one besiiiiide meeee-*

"Brock could please not sing until you get some professional help," commented Alex

"But I'm a good singer wanna see-"

"I rather not like to see, I know I said I like all music but…THE NOISE THAT'S COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH IS NOT MUSIC!" (little side note I don't hate Brock, but it is fun picking on him :p)

"Can I at least hum?" questioned the poke' breeder.

"Fine, fine but it has to have some rhythm. Sigh. Hey why did Ash and Misty stop?" As the two older trainers approach the couple they check out what is wrong. "Yo Ash what's the hold up here?"

"There is someone that is blocking the road," responded Ash as Alex and Brock caught up to them to see a biker with a smug look on his face.

"Hey buddy you mind moving so we can get through?" questioned Alex

"Oh I'll move, that is if one of you weaklings can beat me in a battle!"

"What! Weaklings, oh I'll show that guy-" Ash started, but stopped by Alex.

"Hey Ash cool your jets, let me handle this guy since by pokemon still need the experience ok?" reasoned Alex.

"Fine, show him what you got Alex."

** BATTLE PHASE Alex vs. Biker**

"Alright man if it's a battle you want it's a battle you'll get. Go! Charmelon!"

"Ha! If that's all you got I got nothing to worry about. Go Graveler!" a Graveler soon emerges from the pokeball. "Go use rock throw attack!"

"Quick Charmelon dodge those rocks and get behind him to then use flamethrower!" after narrowly dodging those large rocks Charmelon got behind Graveler to heat things up with a direct hit, but did not do much damage.

"Now Graveler use rollout attack and run over that overgrown lizard!" and the rock pokemon obeyed as Charmelon swiftly got rammed by it before Alex could mutter a command.

"Err! Charmelon get up close to him then use metal claw attack!" Charmelon quickly did so and did heavy damage that knocked the opponent out. "Ha! We did it great job Charmelon!"

"Err…you stupid pokemon cant even win a battle against this weakling "

"Hey don't be so hard on it!" Alex told the biker.

"If you care so much about it you take it! I don't need such a poke' wimp," with that the biker rode off to the distance and left the unconscious Graveler behind as he rode off.

"Hey get back here! Well I better get you to a pokemon center, but since you're a bit to heavy to carry I'm just pop you in a pokeball."

"Alex! That was a great match," exclaimed Ash.

"But I cant believe that guy just abandoned his own pokemon," said Misty feeling pity for the rock pokemon.

"Sigh. Believe it Misty, all of know no matter where you go there will always going to be someone that care more for themselves than others," reasoned Alex.

"Alex is right some things just cannot be helped no matter how hard you try," said Brock agreeing with Alex.

"Well lets not just stand here, lets get this Graveler to a pokemon center," Alex said.

"Lets go then," remarked Ash. As the crew were making their way to Viridian they had to make their way through small bits of meadows where they saw a little pink ball wondering what it was they got closer and discovered it was there old friend Jigglypuff. When the pink puff noticed it had an audience it began its melody. "Aagh no! its Jigglypuff everyone cover your ears…" but they were too late, without a moments notice everyone started dozing off into dreamland.

*Jigglypuff jiggly puff , jiggly jigglypuff jiggly…* after Jigglypuff finished its song it noticed that everyone fell asleep, until it herd a small clapping sound coming from Alex?

"Jiggly?"

Clap, clap, clap, "great job there little guy that's was some pretty nice song you sung." Now this was the first time anyone ever complimented its singing. Jigglypuff was so happy it ran towards Alex to give him a hug but in doing so it tapped a pokeball and got sucked inside. "Um well that's was odd I guess I got a new pokemon. Maybe I can help it control its lullaby…oh well might as well wake these guys first." As he approached the other trainers he saw Ash and Misty cuddling and Brock sucking his thumb. "Oh this is such a ko-di-ack moment and something too good to be true I got to get a picture of this." The three sleeping trainers woke up to a bright flash.

"Huh! What was that?" questioned a startled Ash

"Yawn… oh that was a good nap…" remarked Misty.

"Yeah I was dreaming of Officer Jennies and Nurse Joys as far as the eyes can see…" (you know who that is :P)

"You guys are finally up huh?"

"Where did Jigglypuff go?" Ash asked.

"Yeah? And how come we don't have drawings on our faces when we usually do," responded Misty.

"All right I think that is enough of twenty-questions lets get a move on before it gets to late," Alex said. And with that said they were off. A couple of hours later they stopped in front of a building that looked a little rundown. Hey why don't we take a little breather inside this place."

"Sure this place looks good," remarked Ash as they headed inside. As they made their way into the building, the crew was shocked how rundown it looked from the outside. They soon reached the main area which looked like a stage where they saw a girl Alex's age with blue hair? "Hey isn't that Duplica?"

"Yeah what the heck happened here looks a lot worse then we first met her?" responded Misty. The foursome quickly made their way to the girl. "Duplica! What happened here this place is wreck?"

"sniff… oh hey guys what is with all the shouting…sniff" the girl quietly responded.

"Yeah this place used to look great," remarked Brock.

"… Oh its nothing you guys have to worry about…" she murmured

"Hey guys if she doesn't want to talk about it we cant make her, besides we still got to take this Graveler so here take it to the pokemon center and get us a couple of rooms," Alex reasons as he hands the pokeball to Ash.

"Ok. But wait aren't you coming Alex too."

"Don't worry I just got something to take care of first."

"Well if you say so Alex, guess we'll see you in a little bit," Ash says as he leaves with Brock and Misty on his tail.

"Finally their gone" he says under his breath. "So Duplica, I was going to do some practice battle with my pokemon and I was wondering if you could watch and give some constructive criticism?"

"But why me why not Ash?"

"Because Ash is competition and you're not" Alex inwardly smirks.

"Humph, so what are you saying that I am too easy for you is that it?" Duplica says slowly get fed up with this guy.

"Hey now none of that, although you said it not me" _I am probably going to regret this later but you know seize the day right?_

"Ok! that's it I don't need this especially from a rookie, we are going to have a battle!"

**BATTLE PHASE** **Alex vs. Duplica**

"I'll show you I defeated Ash before so I can be you. Go Ditto!"

"Is that all you got? Go Wartortle!"

"Ditto transform" commanded Duplica and soon another Wartortle was facing Alex. "Okay Ditto use water gun."

"Shoot! Quick Wartortle use withdraw" the pokemon hid itself in its shell to avoid get blasted. "Good job now use bubble then follow up with a rapid spin" while Ditto was trying to avoid getting hit by the bubbles got hit from behind with the spinning tackle.

"Ditto rapid spin to get closer" shouted Duplica.

"Wartortle try and get some distance" but it was no good soon caught up with ease.

"Now Ditto use water gun" with a good blast so close sent the original Wartortle flying into the nearest wall knocking out cold.

"Wartortle are you alright buddy?" "War-Wartortle" "That's good you've earned a good rest, Wartortle return!"

"Looks like I win this match Alex" Duplica confirms by taking victory stance.

"Yep you sure did, didn't expect nothing short of a future Ditto Master"

"That's right! Wait how did you know about that?"

"Well I don't mean to brag or nothing, but I know just about everything" claiming Alex while nodding.

At this Duplica smirks, "oh really then why did you lose the match." which was awarded with Alex face-faulting

"Uh…I wasn't aiming to win, but to get you in a talking mood. Yeah I'll go with that"

"Um talk about what?"

"Oh gee I don't know how about your Imitate House, from what I heard business after your ditto's fixed its face problem thanks to team rocket?"

" It did, but I guess people just got board of the same routine over and over. Then when they built the new radio tower in Lavender town people just stopped coming all together to listen to the radio programs." With that there was a moment of silence while Alex seemed to pondering something, then in a really cartooned way a light bulb appeared above his head.

"Well in situations like these its like they always say; "If you can't beat them join them"."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning you start a new gig starting out with some music to gather up some cash to rebuild this place."

"One problem with that genius," Alex looks at her confused at what she means. "How exactly am I going to put together a fundraiser concert if we don't have any supplies for the stage or music for that matter?"

"I'll have you know that myself as well as the others were on our way to saffron to catch the bullet train to the Johto region, so maybe if we can get Misty's sisters to use their stage that would be taken care of, besides I think they owe something for making her dress as the mermaid for the play they did. Plus if that don't work we could just say it would make good way for them to become famous with their ego and all."

"Well I guess that's all true but what about the songs and the singers?"

"What's wrong you don't know any songs and we could sing, I happen to be very good at karaoke." "Well I guess so as well. She responds unsurely" " Hey while you marinate on the subject why don't ya tag along so we can meet the guys 'kay?" "Alright."

**Author: Well that was a good size chapter for now.**

**Ash: But we were hardly in it.**

**Author: So? What's your point?**

**Ash: Well I kinda hoped for more AMML time.**

**Author: Don't worry we'll get to it some more. See you next chapter, until push that button!**


End file.
